


New Traditions

by BlueDistance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), He's like bambi out on that ice, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith is Good at Skating, Keith likes baking, M/M, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Secret Santa 2018, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Shiro is bad at skating, Skating, at Lance and Allura's house, lots of feels, mentions of keith's dad, mostly just kissing, seriously, skating date, smut but nothing too graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:39:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDistance/pseuds/BlueDistance
Summary: The war is over and Shiro and Keith can finally settle into domestic life. Shiro decides his boyfriend deserves a special Christmas Eve date...ORA one-shot where Shiro takes Keith on a skating date because (for this story's purposes) Keith used to play hockey with his dad, and they stop at Lance and Allura's house beforehand for some appies.





	New Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is dedicated to Voidslantern for the Sheith Secret Santa 2018. I hope she enjoys it very much. :3 I also hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> This is the first time I've ever posted a fanfic, so I would love any comments you might have!!! Any comments or kudos would be so appreciated. Happy holidays everyone. <3

_**** December 23 Night ****_

 

Shiro gasped as his skates slid out from under him. His free-fall lasted less than a second, ended by his left hip slamming hard on to the ice. His breath hissed through his teeth. That was definitely going to bruise.

 

“Ouch,” he said, to no one in particular. It was 10 p.m., and he was the only one left on the outdoor rink.

 

He got on to his hands and knees, taking a few breaths before attempting to stand. He’d be lucky if he didn’t wipe out again - standing was the toughest part, without someone there to help him up. He slowly brought his left skate underneath him. Then, with trembling limbs and hands slipping on the ice, he got his right skate underneath him as well. He was shaking like a leaf, and at this point he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold, exhaustion or just unsteadiness. All he knew was that he felt like freaking Bambi out here, and he was ready to call it a night.

 

He made his way to the edge without falling, and allowed himself some self-congratulation. This was the fifth time Shiro had been to the rink to practice. He still shook, and he still fell (a lot), but he was beginning to feel a little more steady.

 

Whether he was ready or not, this was the last time he’d get to practice. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and he had a special date planned.

 

He sat on the worn wooden bench beside the rink and unlaced his skates. His prosthetic arm made quick work of the laces, but his flesh hand was seizing up from the cold.

 

Once he was packed up, he walked over to the electrical box at the corner of the rink and and flicked the switch on one more time, to make sure his decorations were working. The entire rink was suddenly bathed a warm glow. Shiro felt the light and a grin spread across his face. It was perfect, even if his skating skills were subpar.

 

A shiver ran through him, and he hurried home to cuddle his boyfriend.

 

_**** Christmas Eve Morning ****_

 

Keith woke to the sound of bells.

 

They tinkled in a familiar pattern. Drums, too. And then:

 

“ _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high_

_Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby”_

 

He groaned. Shiro had clearly forgotten to turn off his alarm. It was Christmas Eve, their first day of Christmas holidays, and Keith wanted so badly to sleep in.

 

He brought his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes and arched his back in a stretch, turning to face the large man beside him.

 

He was ready to whine to Shiro and tell him to turn his alarm off but, like so often happened nowadays, the sight in front of him stopped him from doing anything but stare.

 

Shiro was curled on his right side, facing Keith. His prosthetic arm was disabled and sitting on their bedside table, unnecessary for bedtime (for sleeping, anyway). His left arm was stretched out on the sheets, as if he were reaching for Keith in the night. His face was turned slightly in to his pillow; his mouth open slightly, a little spot of drool under his soft lips. His face was completely serene. Childlike, even.

 

It was the most peaceful he’d seen Shiro since… since before _Kerberos,_ Keith thought, and the thought had his eyes stinging a little. And then he smiled.

 

Shiro’s alarm kept playing, and Keith let his eyes drift lazily over Shiro’s form.

 

“ _Remember the day I set you free_

_I told you you could always count on me darling_

_From that day on, I made a vow_

_I'll be there when you want me_

_Some way, some how”_

 

The early morning sunlight shone in through their window, illuminating Shiro’s feather white tuft of hair. It blanched out Shiro’s scar, but also made it gleam a little on the bridge of his nose. His chest swelled and deflated slowly with his breathe. Keith found his own breathing matching its rhythmic tempo. His gaze continued down to Shiro’s hip, where his pale skin disappeared under their thin white sheet.

 

He knew he should let Shiro sleep in. Shiro had been working so hard at the Garrison lately. They both had. Early mornings, late nights, with just enough energy to crawl into bed and snuggle each other into oblivion at night. It was a good life, but it was tiring and they really deserved a sleep-in.

 

But Shiro just looked so _good._ And of course, Keith had woken up with his usual morning wood. It was unavoidable, when every morning he woke up to this god of man. Keith couldn’t stop his hand from slipping over Shiro’s upturned hip.

 

He pushed the sheet back from Shiro’s side, and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight it revealed.

 

There was a dark purple, yellow-mottled bruise, encompassing the majority of Shiro’s lower hip and cheek. Keith brushed his fingers across the coloured skin.

 

His touch was light but it was enough the elicit some movement from his sleeping companion.

 

Shiro shifted forward slightly; his hand reaching out further towards Keith. His eyes were still closed.

 

Shiro ended up turning right on to his stomach. His arm scooped under his pillow and he snuggled his face into the crook of his elbow. The entire length of his body was now pressed up against Keith.

 

The nasty bruise was also now on full display.

 

Keith hissed in a breath _for_ Shiro. What had the silly man done to himself now.

 

Shiro’s alarm started replaying.

 

With Keith’s new vantage point, pressed flush up against his boyfriend, Keith was able to reach across Shiro to grab his phone on the bedside table and swipe the alarm off.

 

The movement, however, woke Shiro up anyway.

 

When Keith returned to his position Shiro’s eyes were half open. He was smiling.

 

“Mmmm… you have something for me?” Shiro mumbled sleepily, and Keith remembered his now very hard cock was pressed in between them.

 

Shiro turned his face away and continued his roll until his back was pressed up against Keith. He pushed his ass up against Keith’s cock, and the friction and warmth from in between his thighs made Keith rut forwards.

 

“I do,” Keith breathed into the side of Shiro’s neck. He nuzzled into Shiro’s cropped hair, breathing in his scent, and gave another push to Shiro’s backside. “And we don’t have to be anywhere. I get to take my time with you.”

 

Shiro moaned and pushed back against him.

 

Keith began kissing Shiro’s neck, soft at first but soon he was sucking gently at the same spot, his right hand making lazy circles on Shiro’s ass and his cock moving in and out between Shiro’s thighs, teasing him.  
  
Shiro was making the soft, adorable little noises he always made when Keith was teasing him too much, and Keith had to release his bite on Shiro’s neck when Shiro groaned impatiently and flipped to face him.

 

Shiro’s eyes were still closed; he looked half-asleep, but his hand reached up and Keith felt it caress the back of his head, and tug at the hair at the base of his neck. Shiro dragged him down into a kiss.

 

Keith parted his lips slightly. Shiro’s tongue found his. Their lips locked and Keith felt like in this moment, he could die, and that would be alright.

 

 

_**** Christmas Eve Night ****_

 

“Are you sure they’re going to like the tarts?” Keith grumbled as he and Shiro climbed the steps to Lance and Allura’s door. He heard road salt crackle under his boots and he lifted his hand to inspect a silver wreath Allura must have made on the door.

 

He felt Shiro’s hand caress the back of his neck and he turned to look at his boyfriend.

 

“Babe, your tarts are delicious. Anyone would love your tarts,” Shiro said, giving Keith’s neck a squeeze. “Anyways, it’s Lance we’re talking about here. He’ll eat anything. Also, how many years did we live off of food goo? You’re fine babe.”

 

Keith nodded, and gave Shiro a small smile. _What did he do to deserve such a supportive man?_ Keith turned his head into Shiro’s hand and gave his palm a kiss, and watched amusedly as Shiro blushed so hard it showed even on his cold rosy cheeks. He had been trying to be more affectionate lately and he loved watching its affects on Shiro.

 

Keith’s hands were full of baked goods, so Shiro knocked.

 

They heard muffled voices from behind the door, some giggling, and tall shadow appeared through the frosted glass. The door opened and Lance stood in the doorway, beaming, with Allura hugging his waist from behind, her thick white curls tumbling down blocking the rest of the entrance.

 

“Hey guys! Merry Christmas Eve!” Lance said.

 

“Yes! Happy Christmas… Eve!” Allura agreed, for some reason having taken a liking to the British term.

 

They both stepped back and Lance swept his hand inwards in a grand gesture.

 

“Welcome to casa del Allurance…” Lance paused for a response. “You like that? It’s our name I made - our names together - Allurance!”

 

Shiro laughed and Keith rolled his eyes, but then gave them both a warm smile.

 

“As long as you don’t make me and Shiro a name,” Keith said, stepping through the doorway. Allura took his tarts off his hands.

 

“Oh, it’s too late for that,” Lance grinned, and enveloped Keith in a tight hug. “Ugh, Mullet, I missed you.”

 

That got a laugh out of Keith. Similar to Keith’s new-found affectionate tendencies, it seemed like ever since the war ended and Lance and Allura had gotten together, Lance got more loving every time they saw each other. Keith thought it was amazing what peace had done to their team.

 

Allura hugged Shiro, and then they switched hugging partners. Allura’s hair tickled Keith’s nose.

 

“Your tarts look amazing, Keith, I cannot wait to try them,” Allura said as they pulled away.

 

Keith shrugged sheepishly. “Thanks,” he said. “I hope they’re alright.”

 

“He spent all day on the pastry!” Shiro bragged for him, and Keith blushed.

 

“Keith’s baking, I have to try this,” Lance said, and he led them into the kitchen where the makings of a meal had been laid out. “Dinner’ll be ready in about about an hour, can I get you guys a drink?”

 

“Wow Lance, a home owner for a month and look at these superior hosting skills,” Shiro commended. “I’m impressed!”

 

Lance beamed, and proceeded to ply them with drinks and hors d'oeuvres and then a multiple-course Spanish meal, all the while Allura kept a perfect holiday playlist going and popped Keith’s tarts in the oven to heat them up for dessert.

 

“So what are your plans for Christmas morning?” Allura asked. She was standing at the counter pouring them all some coffee.

 

Keith looked over at Shiro.

 

“Well,” Shiro said, “I think it’ll just be a cozy morning for us tomorrow. Just the two of us.”

 

Keith grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed.

 

“What about you guys?” Shiro asked.

 

“Well Lance’s family has all these traditions to uphold so I suspect we’ll be at their house _all day,_ ” Allura stressed the last two words for comedic effect. She brought the coffees over and a platter full of Keith’s tarts.

 

Lance pulled her onto his lap before she could sit down.

 

“Hey, you knew what you signed up for when you attached yourself to my clan,” Lance teased, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

 

Keith felt a tightness in his chest. It was a familiar feeling he got around the holidays. It happened when he thought about his dad, and their small traditions that ended when he passed away. These memories reappeared in sepia tone in his mind - his father taking him to play hockey at the old rink by their house… hot chocolate and Christmas sprinkle donuts…

 

Shiro gave Keith’s hand a squeeze, and Keith was drawn out of his memories.

 

“We’ll just have to make some traditions of our own,” Shiro said.

 

Keith squeezed back.

 

After Lance and Allura ranted about how incredible Keith’s tarts were for half an hour, and Lance had them all crying from laughing about a few of their space days stories, Shiro spoke up.

 

“Alright, I think we have to get going,” Shiro said.

 

Keith looked at his phone. It was only 9:30 p.m.. He was about to tease Shiro about being an old man when Lance piped in.

 

“Oh, but it’s so early! I thought we could get a few card games in!” Lance protested.

 

Keith looked at Shiro and raised his eyebrows.

 

“We have plans, actually… surprise plans,” Shiro tried to be smooth.

 

“Surprise plans?! That’s adorable!” Lance cried. His face was red from one too many Spanish coffees.

 

Allura ran her fingers through Lance’s hair. “Yes, where are my surprise plans?” She teased.

 

“Oh you’ll see…” Lance looked at Allura, his eyes half-lidded. “Later tonight…”

 

“Aaaaand that’s our cue to leave,” Keith joked, but really he was curious about what Shiro was planning.

By the time they had their coats on and they were at the front door, Lance was having trouble keeping his hands off Allura. He managed to for a minute so they could all hug each other good bye. It wasn’t a sad good bye, though - they were all going to see each other in a week (plus Hunk and Pidge) for a new years party at Coran’s house.

 

Once they were pulling out of Lance’s driveway, Keith had to ask.

 

“What are you up to?”

 

“I told you, it’s surprise,” Shiro said. “Actually I might have to ask you to close your eyes once we get close.”

 

“You’re ridiculous,” Keith said, smiling. When Shiro said to do so, he obediently closed his eyes.

 

With his sight gone, Keith’s hearing heightened. When the car slowed to a stop he could hear gravel underneath the tires, like they were parked in some cheap parking lot. It reminded him of his childhood… of his dad, and a rundown outdoor hockey rink…

His chest tightened and he could feel tears stinging his eyes already, but he willed them away. If Shiro’s surprise was what he thought it was, he didn’t want to mess it up by being some blubbering idiot. And maybe it wasn’t even that…

 

He heard Shiro’s door open and close, and Shiro’s footsteps come around to his door. The door opened, and Keith was startled by a kiss without warning. He somehow managed to keep his eyes closed through the shock.

 

“Woah!” Keith tried to sound indignant, but ended up smiling.

 

“Couldn’t help myself,” Shiro said. “You just looked so helpless.”

 

“Jerk,” Keith said, crossing his arms.

 

“Alright, come on now,” Shiro said. “You know you want you surprise.” He tugged on Keith’s arm to get him out of the car.

 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” Keith said, trying to hide a smile. He allowed himself to be led out of the car and towards some unknown destination ahead. There was a warm glow filtering through his closed eyelids. “Can I open them yet?”

 

“Mmmmm…” Shiro deliberated, and turned Keith slightly. “Yes, now you can look.”

 

Light consumed Keith’s vision for a moment, then it all dimmed and separated into hundreds of twinkle lights twined around poles that surrounded an old skating rink. It was _his_ old skating rink.

 

Keith’s eye’s stung and the twinkle lights began to blur again. He couldn’t suppress the sob that clawed its way out of his throat, so he tried to muffle it with his mitten.

 

Shiro immediately started rubbing his arms. “Hey, hey… what’s wrong babe?” He crooned. When Keith sobbed again Shiro pulled him into his arms. “I’m sorry…” he whispered.

 

The apology made Keith pull back. “No! No, Shiro, it’s perfect, I… I just…” Keith was laughing and crying at the same time now. “It’s amazing. I think these are happy tears.”

 

Shiro was laughing now too, and when Keith looked into his dark eyes, they sparkled with more tears in the Christmas light. He pulled Shiro down into a wet kiss.

 

When they pulled back Shiro had his gloved hands holding Keith’s face. He spoke.

 

“I just thought… well I know you get sad around the holidays sometimes, because they make you think of your dad. But I thought, maybe, if I brought you here, you could be closer to him… and we could make it sort of our Christmas tradition too… if you want,” Shiro said.

 

Keith started laugh/crying some more, so Shiro continued.

 

“I mean, you know I’m terrible at skating. I still am. I’ve been trying to practice, but think I might need some of your coaching!” Shiro laughed. “What I’m trying to say is… I know this is different. You used to play hockey with your dad here, and nothing can replace that. But I thought… maybe this would be nice, too.” Shiro was rambling now.

 

Keith was smiling so wide it hurt. He bowed his forehead into Shiro’s chest. The only words he could come up with were: “ _You_ practiced _skating?”_

 

“Yeah,” Shiro said. “If you could call it that. I spent most of the time on my ass!”

 

Keith was shaking from laughter. He brought his hand up to caress Shiro’s left hip, where he had seen that nasty bruise this morning. “That’s how you got this?!”

 

“Yeah, that was last night. So you can imagine how much my skills have ‘improved’” Shiro air-quoted.

 

Keith laughed and shook his head. “Shiro, I… I don’t know what to say… just. Yes. To all of that. Thank you.”

 

Keith kissed him again, but didn’t linger. He grabbed Shiro by the neck of his scarf.

 

“Let’s get out there,” he breathed. He hadn’t been skating since his dad had passed _._ He used to love playing hockey. He’d been on the his town’s rep team. His dad drove him to every 5:30 a.m. practice, and to this rink for their Christmas Eve father/son game.And now, he was going to skate here with the man he loved.

 

He made Shiro sit on the bench first. He grabbed the bigger skates out of the duffel Shiro had brought, and knelt down in front of him. Once he had loosened up the laces he held one out for Shiro to stick his foot in.

 

Shiro looked confused. “You’re doing mine up for me?”

 

Keith grinned. “My dad always did mine up for me. Come on. Just let me do it,” he said.

 

Shiro slid his foot in compliantly, and Keith began to tighten the laces. He put all of his weight into it, like his dad used to do. He could never get them quite as tight.

 

“Oh wow…” Shiro said, admiring Keith’s lace job. “Are they suppose to be this tight?”

 

“Yeah, of course,” Keith said.

 

“Oh… I’ve been doing it wrong,” Shiro said. Keith glanced up from the second skate to see Shiro smiling with his head in his hands.

 

“No wonder you’ve been wiping out,” Keith laughed.

 

“So many times…” said Shiro.

 

Keith finished double-knotting Shiro’s laces and looked up to see his boyfriend gazing down at him. He held his gaze, pushed Shiro’s knees apart and tucked himself in close to Shiro’s body. He wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waste and tilted his head up, enough to brush his nose up against Shiro’s. Their noses were cold but their collective breath was warm and comforting. He wasn’t sure who moved into it, but they were suddenly kissing, their lips gently pressed against one another. The quiet of the winter night hung around them.

 

They stayed like that for a minute, then Keith pulled away to put his own skates on.

 

The two of them hobbled over to the rink with their skates on. Keith was holding Shiro’s forearm to give the larger man some support. Shiro was a graceful, powerful man in space, but no matter how much he had practiced, Keith had a feeling the ice was still another story.

 

Keith could feel Shiro’s shake slightly when they hit the ice, but he settled down after a few seconds. Keith looked down to see Shiro take a tentative but smooth stride.

 

“You have been practicing!” Keith cried. He let go of Shiro’s arm as Shiro took a few more short strides into the centre of the ice.

 

“I’ve been trying,” Shiro said, looking at his skates. He had his arms held out from his body for balance. Then he looked up at Keith. “I want to see you skate, though! Come on, show me!”

 

Keith grinned. He didn’t need more prompting. He took off like a shot to the far end of the rink. The cold air breezing by his face and his pounding heart felt so familiar. The sound of his blades scraping against the ice brought him back to his 9-year-old self. He had done two laps sprinting before coming back to Shiro, who was standing in the centre of the rink watching him. Keith decided to show off. He did a few quick strides towards Shiro and turned his skates to make a quick stop and shower Shiro’s skates in shaved ice.

 

Shiro was smiling wide. He grabbed Keith’s hand. “That was pretty sexy,” he said, pulling Keith towards him. The motion must have thrown his balance off because the smile dropped from Shiro’s face and he began to fall backwards. Keith snaked his arm around Shiro’s back to break his fall, and held onto Shiro’s hand tightly.

 

“I’m knocking you off your feet, eh?” Keith teased, his face inches from Shiro’s. Shiro blushed and Keith steadied him.

 

“I guess my practicing isn’t showing much…” Shiro said.

 

Keith grabbed both of Shiro’s hands. “Shiro, you are incredible at so many things. One of them being an amazing boyfriend. You don’t need to be good at skating for me to love the fact that I’m here with you right now,” he said.

 

Shiro’s cheeks flared a brilliant red from cold and bashfulness. “I’m so glad you like your Christmas Eve gift,” he said.

 

“I love it,” Keith said. He pushed his heal back to skate backwards, without letting go of Shiro’s hands. “Come on,” he said. He started towing his boyfriend across the ice.

 

Shiro watched his skates for his first couple strides then looked up, trusting Keith to keep him upright. Keith kept his mittens intertwined with Shiro’s gloves, and picked up his speed, glancing backwards once to make sure they weren’t about to hit the edge. When he turned back Shiro was looking at him, his dark eyes sparkling. Keith felt breathless in that moment.

 

Keith took a chance, trusting both of their balance, and leaned for a kiss as the glided across the ice. Their lips met, and when they parted, Keith felt the weight of everything that had happened in the war fall off his shoulders. He was ready to start a new life, full of new traditions and new memories. Happy memories, with Shiro.

 


End file.
